


Every Night is Darkest Before Dawn

by mistynights



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: The Weight of the Stars - K. Ancrum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Stargazing, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Ryann and Alexandria spend a night at the beach
Relationships: Alexandria Macallough/Ryann Bird
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Every Night is Darkest Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day seven. Today's prompt was **Dark**. I've been meaning to write something for The Weight of the Stars since I reread it in January and this prompt was the perfect opportunity. I love this book, and I will definitely be writing more for it soon.
> 
> Title from Snowflakes by Passenger

Ryann leans against her bike, hands on the pocket of her jacket. The street around her is quiet, calm. It makes her hyper aware of every passing second. 

She's parked behind Alexandria's house, waiting for her to sneak out through her window. They've been doing this for a while, ever since Mr. Macallough grounded Alexandria. It's nerve wrecking every single time. No matter how many times they do it, Ryann can't shake the feeling that he's going to appear out of no where and call the cops on her. He'd do it, she has no doubt of it. Alexandria only ever rolls her eyes when Ryann tells her about her concerns.

"He won't find out," Alexandria says every time, as if her words alone can ensure the reality. Ryann always smiles in reply, but the her fears are never lessened.

A soft sound makes her look up. Alexandria's just finished climbing down her window and is standing on the grass in front of her.

Without a word, Ryann offers her a helmet and they take the bike back to the street in silence. They jump on it and Ryann drives off, without sparing a look at the house.

***

They reach the beach some time later. The air near the coast is chilly this time of night and the smell of salt is strong. Ryann parks the bike and they both move to their usual spot on the sand.

Alexandria lays down on the floor a blanket she's brought with her. Ryann lies on it first and Alexandria follows her not too long after. They lie there in silence for a minute, side by side, looking at the night sky. The stars are bright out here, with none of the town's lights to dull their shine.

Ryann loves the stars, has done so ever since she was a child. But right now, with the whole firmament above her, she finds that she can't look away from Alexandria's face.

In the moon light, Alexandria's eyes shine like another pair of stars, and her short hair falls over her forehead like a delicate fan. Ryann stares at her until she starts to feel breathless.

And then Alexandria turns to look at her, eyes like fire scorching her soul.

"I thought you wanted to stargaze," she says with a slight frown. "You're supposed to look at the stars for that, you know."

"I can't," Ryann says, and the sincerity in her words hurts. Alexandria's frown deepens for a second before she shakes her head.

"You are impossible, Ryann Bird," she mutters, but she turns so she's fully looking at Ryann.

"I thought *you* wanted to stargaze as well," Ryann says, but she's back to feeling out of breath. Alexandria rolls her eyes, though a smile threatens to break on her face.

"I did, but I like this plan better." 

Ryann laughs, turns on her side to properly look at Alexandria. From this angle, Alexandria's eyes look like a lunar eclipse, beautiful and enchanting. Ryann thinks, not for the first time that she could spend her days doing nothing but staring at those eyes, staring at Alexandria.

Alexandria presses a finger between Ryann's eyebrows. "You frown more when you're thinking too much," she whispers, and Ryann doesn't miss the irony of her words paired with Alexandria's own frown.

Still, she tries to relax, to focus on Alexandria, on her eyes, on her face, on her breathing, on everything she can feel and see and hear. Alexandria closes her eyes.

"I'm glad we came down here," she says. She looks relaxed like this, peace full. 

"Me too," Ryann replies and moves closer, until their foreheads touch and their breaths intertwine.

Later, when the darkness of the night gives way to dawn, they will have to rush back to Alexandria's house, will have to part ways for another day. But, for now, the night is still young; they have time, they can enjoy this for some time more. 

So Ryann closes her eyes too and lets the sound of the waves lull her to sleep for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
